


Tremble

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Marvelous sighs against Joe's pulse, his hands sliding against sharp hipbones. Joe makes a sound, sweet and light. It makes him shiver, makes his spine dance inside his backbone. Makes his legs tremble.

"Hurry." He gasps.

"Why?"

"Because I _said_ so."

A brief moment of discomfort, nothing he hasn't felt before. Hasn't felt with a dozen lovers before Joe. Faces and names he can't remember. Nights that bleed together like watercolor paint.

His legs link around Joe's hips, heels at the small of Joe's back. Pressing hard. Demanding.

"Marvelous..."

"Shut up." He captures Joe's lips, splitting the bottom. Tasting blood.


End file.
